


Binary Code

by kaige68



Series: Odd Challenge drabbles [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve says Binary is simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binary Code

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Odd challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/18986.html) at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.

“It binary code. Simple.”

“Simple, he says!” Danny laughed and threw up his hands.

“Yeah, it is. It’s just ones and zeros combined-“

“Babe, I know what binary code is, that doesn’t make is simple. But, you know, maybe that’s just me, without the Navy Intel background. For you,” Danny hit Steve’s arm with the back of his hand, as if suddenly enlightened. “For you it’s as simple as translating French! Hey, we could just take a few minutes right now, have you translate it. Simple!”

“Danny…” There was warning in Steve’s tone.

Danny just smiled.

“Get in the car.”


End file.
